Oversee mining operation
Oversee mining operation is the first and only mission of Act 6: The Watch. If this mission is completed successfully, players will move to Act 7B: Friend or Foe?, and the next mission will be Data snatch; if this mission ends in failure, players will move to Act 7A: Suspicion and Blame, and the next mission will be Rescue science vessel. Briefing Our drive into Alpha-Centauri is causing ructions amongst League High Command. However, we still require more raw materials if we are to progress rapidly. An asteroid belt has been identified as a source of valuable radion isotopes - you are to protect the civilian mining operation from all enemy assaults. All units, please note - your previous Officer has been discharged. You are now directly answerable to The Watch. OBJECTIVES - Protect mining units - Eliminate all hostile forces Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Asteroid Miner *2x Civilian Transporter (Asteroid Miner) League Forces *2x Sword Alien Forces *5x Unknown Alien Fish (Unnamed) (Appears when the third Crystal Asteroid is destroyed) *1x Unknown Creature (Fought after all ? are destroyed) Neutral *3x Crystal Asteroid Dialogue Third Crystal Asteroid Destroyed *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : We've found something. Unknown Creature *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : An unidentified entity has appeared on our scanners. Unknown Creature Present For 10 Seconds *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : It's attacking us, we need help, save us! Unknown Creature Retreats *Ops: This is Ops : The unidentified aggressor has been removed. *Ops: Mission Complete - Return to base Asteroid Miner Attacked *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : We need help now(!) Asteroid Miner Destroyed *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : No(!!!!!!!!) Please don't let that thing kill us. *Ops: This is Ops : You must destroy it at all costs(!) All Asteroid Miners Destroyed *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Ops: This is Ops : An unknown entity has been uncovered. *Ops: This is Ops : You must assume the entity is hostile! *Asteroid Miner: This is Navy Mining Vessel : Somebody help us please, we're all going to die! *Ops: This is Ops : Hit the entity with full force. *Ops: This is Ops : Concentrate your weapons on the entity! *Ops: This is Ops : The area has been made safe. *Ops: This is Ops : Enemy is now perceived as hostile! Debriefing Success The mining installation is now operating at full capacity, though elements of the civilian population based there are known to be easily 'agitated'. Their support for the Navy is unstable - loss of the installation could have spread unrest throughout the region's other bases. You did well to prevent this situation arising against 'unusual' opposition. Failure The loss of an entire mining base is not something the Navy can take lightly. Valuable resources and personnel were destroyed leading to depletion of our power supplies - we can scarcely expect to progress if we are in desperate need of basic necessities. You are under close observation, pilot. Rewards *3 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) *Diablo Unlocked (Complete Mission) Password *19*YmNCw0cHM2NjY*Pj4*A (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions